Out of Gas
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Oneshot. M-rated. When Annie runs out of gasoline during a weekend road trip, whatever will they do on a lonely Virginia road?


**M-rated story ahead. You know what that means. Not too graphic, 'cause I seriously can't write stuff like that. But hot 'n' heavy and lovely A&A action ensconced in a cute little story.**

**Detail has been fixed given an irate anonymous guest reviewer. I changed it 'cause he/she was correct, but please, tone down the criticism. It's only a story, for God's sake. **

* * *

"Uh-oh, oh, no, no, no," Annie grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Auggie asked, turning to her from the passenger seat of her car.

"Oh, come on, it says '50 miles until empty'!" she shouted at the dashboard. But her argument wasn't heard by the hunk of metal, glass, plastic, and rubber, as, even though her foot was pressing the gas pedal for all its worth, the engine was empty of gasoline.

With a heavy sigh, she turned the wheel to the right, letting the car use the last of its energy to coast off the country road onto the grassy berm. She slid it into park and shut it off. "We're out of gas."

"I gathered that."

"Well, let me call for road service, though I'm not sure if I'll get a signal or if they'll be able to find us," Annie said, disheartened.

"On a Saturday afternoon," Auggie included.

"Go ahead, make it worse," Annie said, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car. She was right, the terrain and surrounding forest slid her formerly full bars to "No Service."

Auggie slid out of the car, as well, and stood on the grassy shoulder. "Any luck on calling the cavalry?"

"Not with this phone. You wouldn't by any chance have a satellite phone on you? Or one of those GPS chips that could pinpoint our location, would you?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

He shook his head.

Annie growled with frustration and kicked her front bumper. Auggie held his arm out to her, and she gratefully took it and was pulled into his embrace. "Sorry, Auggie."

"Mm, for what?" he asked, pressing his nose into her hair.

"For letting the car run out of gas, of course. I saw that it was running close to E, but it has one of those gas mileage things that says how many miles you have left to drive," she said, knowing her voice was verging on a whine, but couldn't help it.

"Understandable, but we've been going up and down hills and mountains, right?"

Annie thought back through their drive that afternoon. Wanting to get away for a while, Auggie had suggested that Saturday morning to just get out and drive. So she headed for the Virginia mountains.

"Yeah, we have."

"The movement of the gasoline in the tank shifts as you go up and down hills. It'd throw off the gauge, I suppose," he said.

Annie nodded her agreement, still annoyed at her own stubbornness to keep driving instead of stopping and breaking the wonderful ambiance that had spread between them as they drove along and talked. No work, no secrets, no mission. Just them.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. "It's been a half hour since I've passed anyone."

"I guess your car's GPS can't give us a clue as to where we are?"

"Oh, right. Maybe we can hike to the next town or maybe find a higher elevation to call from," Annie said, giving him a kiss on the lips before climbing back in the car. She cursed under her breath as she saw her old Garmin had the window on top of the map that stated, "Lost satellite reception."

She threw it back into the console and climbed back out of the car. "No reception."

"Really?" he asked with a laugh. "Are you sure you haven't driven us to Middle Earth somewhere?"

"Very funny."

"Just trying to lighten the situation," he said.

"I know," Annie replied. She slid back into his embrace, wondering if he minded too much that she held onto him like this so often. "But all the laughter in the world won't change the fact that I've stranded us in the Virginia forest."

"No, but you know what you do when life hands you lemons?"

"You hurl them back at life's head?" Annie retorted.

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze before leaning back. His hands came up to cup her jaw. "We're gonna be all right, Annie. Surely you've gotten stranded before?"

"Sure, but in towns, around people. What are we going to do, ask the squirrels for directions into the nearest town?" she joked.

"No, of course not. But, you know, we did want to get away for a while. This'll just be a weekend instead of the afternoon."

The assuredness and calm shone through his eyes as she looked at him, and Annie moved up to kiss him on the lips. As per usual, it didn't just stop with one kiss, and they were soon making out fully, with Auggie pressing her against the side of her car.

And as much as she wanted to just stay there and enjoy the affections of this man she loved more than any other, she very gently pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Auggie mumbled, trailing his mouth across her jaw and down onto her neck and into her hair.

Annie shuddered with the feelings his lips and hands were evoking throughout her body. "No," she whispered, "It's just that, we're out in the open. Are you sure you want to do this out here?"

At that moment, he stepped closer to her, his jeans-clad leg sliding in between hers. "You said yourself, nothing and nobody is out here. The last car you passed was half an hour ago?"

He said these words while his head was nuzzled into her neck, so his breath sent goosebumps all over her skin, while his words set heat throughout her body.

"Yes," she hissed out as his teeth nipped at her skin.

He shifted them both slightly, and Annie heard the car door open. "Get in."

She didn't want to leave the warmth of his body, but at this point, she could do nothing but obey him. She climbed in quickly and slid across so he could get in, as well. He automatically leaned over to reach for her, but she grabbed his hands. "There's no way we'll both fit lying down."

"Annie," he growled.

"I've got a better idea, though," she said, winding her fingers through his and using her flexibility to climb onto his lap. He immediately got what she was doing, so, he scooted over a bit until they were situated comfortably and her knees weren't digging into seat belt clips.

She still had a firm grip on his hands, and she raised them both until they rested behind his head. Now that she had him pinned completely, Annie smiled with a primal type of satisfaction. "Mm, where to start?" she teased.

Auggie replied by bucking his hips up between her legs. "If you let my hands go, I'll show you."

"Not quite yet," Annie said.

She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. As he couldn't touch any other part of her, he didn't allow just a simple kiss, but took possession of her lips with his own. His head tilted, and his tongue tasted, and Annie felt herself melting down onto him.

She'd so wanted to take possession and dominance over this man, but her brain and body always seemed to just want to dive into him, lay prostrate, and allow him to do with her what he wanted. He seemed to take note of her movements and slid his hands out of hers.

Annie took a deep, shaky breath as his hands slid down her arms and then down her sides. Of course, his thumbs stretched in when they reached her chest, just flicking over her nipples which sprang to attention, even though the layers of her shirt and bra.

She arched into his touch, wanting him to do it again, but he didn't. Instead, his hands were reaching, searching for the end of her t-shirt which, once found, was pulled with such speed up that Annie didn't even realize that she was nearly half naked until the cool air hit her skin.

"Ahh, that's better," Auggie murmured, pulling her closer to him. Her perch atop his lap gave him perfect access to her chest and neck. At the first swipe of his tongue across her collarbone, Annie gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

The attention he was paying to her body with his hands and mouth lit her body on fire, warming the skin that'd been cooled by the afternoon air. Without thinking, she began bucking against his hips. That movement elicited a groan from him, and his hands moved quickly from the smooth, bare skin of her back to her jeans-clad hips.

For a moment, Annie thought he was stopping her, but his fingers clenched and pulled her further and fully onto him. They both gasped as his her heat and his hardness slid together, even through the layers of clothes.

Once, twice. By the third time, Annie was near to tears and trembling. "Auggie, please."

It was the pleading that did it. Also, he didn't think he could last much longer with her warm body on top of his like this. He stilled for a moment to take a breath and latched his mouth on her silk-covered breast.

After one open-mouthed kiss, he pushed her away a couple of inches. His hands quickly went to the buckle of his jeans, and he felt her lift off of him to attend to her own clothing.

He'd only been able to shift his jeans and shorts down to his upper thighs when she moved on top of him again, her mouth latching onto his.

Annie wasn't even sure why she'd wanted to engage in this type of wanton, public behavior, but just the touch of Auggie's hands on her skin made her lose every inhibition. She'd been able to whip her bra off and slide one leg of her jeans off before she was climbing on top of him again.

If they hadn't spent many nights between the soft sheets of both of their beds – and other places – she'd protest against such crude, hot and heavy sex. But she wanted Auggie. Now. In every way possible.

He still had his t-shirt on, and she settled for sliding it up his chest and pressing herself against his hard, rippled, muscled chest as she resumed sliding her core against his.

Once. Twice. He stopped her again by the third, and with the strength she knew and loved about him, grabbed her hips and in one smooth move joined them together.

Shudders ran through them both, and Auggie held her close for a few seconds before using the little room he had to begin thrusting. Though powerful, it wasn't quite enough, so he began lifting her up just enough to allow for full penetration with every movement.

Though her head was in danger of slamming against the roof and her knees were probably being rubbed raw from the friction, Annie refused to slow down, stop, or let go. She was on fire, and with every kiss, nip, squeeze, and thrust, Auggie added fuel to the mix until she was shaking with glorious release.

He followed soon after, and Annie rolled her hips to pull the intensity out of him that he'd given her. He groaned his release into her neck, and she held him throughout as they got their breathing under control.

He pulled away a few inches to cup her face in his hands and place a soft kiss on her lips.

When she leaned back, a bit of movement out of the rear window made her sit up further, effectively hitting her head on the roof. "Ow. Damn it."

"Careful, Annie," Auggie said, trying to pull her back to him.

"No, no, no. We have to get dressed."

"Are you sure? 'Cause if –"

Annie batted his hands away and disengaged herself. "Get dressed, Auggie. I see a cop car coming up the road."

"Oh, God," Auggie said with a laugh as he struggled to get his pants up around his legs again. "I haven't been caught like this since I was a teenager and –"

"No time for stories, Auggie," Annie said, just pulling her shirt on without attempting to find her bra. Luckily the t-shirt was loose enough to not show anything indecent. "Climb up in the front with me. We'll play it cool."

Auggie laughed, but did as he was told. A charge of indecent exposure on either of their records would be nothing but embarrassing and probably impossible to explain to Joan.

Annie kept an eye on the side mirror as the flashing lights of what looked to be a Virginia State Trooper pulled off the road directly behind them.

She looked over at Auggie to make sure he was completely dressed. She wasn't sure how he did it, but he didn't have one hair out of place, nor did he look like he'd had sex in the back of a car less than a few minutes ago. Which made her wonder at her own appearance.

She quickly ran her hands through her hair to smooth it back down – Auggie did love to bury his face in it when they were together.

A knock on her side window surprised her, and she quickly rolled it down.

"Hello there. Care to explain why you're sat here on the side of the road?"

The trooper, imposing in his full uniform, gun at the ready, and hat, looked down at her without smiling. Annie knew she'd have to pull out all of her CIA deception training to get out of this one.

"Yes, sir. We've run out of gas," she said with as much despondency as she could muster.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He then leaned in to look at Auggie, who sat, silent and stoic in the passenger seat.

"Yes, sir. I guess I misread the gauge and thought I had enough to get us to the next town, but I didn't. We would have called for help, but there's no service here. We were afraid we'd be here all night 'cause we haven't seen anyone for hours."

He continued to stare at her, probably gauging the truthfulness of her situation, but Annie refused to back off of her story and look of defeat. "Ran out of gas, huh? Well, I have to say, it's been a while since I've come across that. Guess you need a tow, huh?"

"Well, I belong to AAA, and if we could just call them, they'll bring some gasoline out here so we could get to the next town and fill up so we can get home."

"I'll contact them for you. What's your name?"

"Annie Walker, sir. And thank you so much!"

He nodded, then walked back to his car.

Once he was out of earshot, Annie let out a breath, but Auggie laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're supposed to use those skills on the bad guys, Walker. Not officers of the law."

"What? I told him the truth. What'd you expect me to tell him? That he very nearly drove up on us having wild monkey sex in the back seat?"

That only got him laughing harder, and Annie had to punch him in the leg to get him to stop when the trooper returned to the car.

"They'll be here within a half hour, Miss Walker. Now, we're spread pretty thin in these neck of the woods, and I've got a call to assist another trooper. Will you two be okay here until help arrives?"

"Yes, of course. And thank you again."

"If they don't come soon, if you keep walking up this road, you'll come to the next town in two miles. I'm surprised you didn't just do that in the first place, but safety is priority, I suppose."

"We're from out of state, sir, so we didn't know."

"Have a good day, now," the trooper said before leaving.

They were quiet until the trooper zoomed past them, lights and alarm blaring.

"Oh, God," Annie said with a laugh. "I can't believe that just happened."

"I can," Auggie said, reaching over to run his hand up her leg.

"What are you doing, Auggie?" Annie asked.

"Well, he said we had 30 minutes."

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think? Not sure what I'm gonna do next, if it's more CA or another genre.**

**So, send me reviews! Tell me what you think, what you want! **


End file.
